I'm Just Your Problem
by iamthecreator
Summary: ***Looking for someone to help me write this! Read inside!  So, this was a one-shot, but since people seemed to enjoy it so much, I continued it. Bubbleline. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Marceline knew she was in love the first time she laid her eyes on the pink skinned girl. The scent of bubblegum drifted towards the vampire, teasing and tickling her nose as she inhaled.

Princess Bubblegum was 13 at the time, playing out in the kingdom's courtyard. The vampire slowly approached, not wanting to startle the girl.  
>"Um ... hey." She greeted, waving slightly.<br>The princess turned towards the voice.  
>"Uh? Hello... how may I help you?"<br>Marceline blushed, knowing the princess was confused as to why she was there.  
>"I just, uh, wanted to introduce myself," She said, floating over to the girl and sticking out her hand. "I'm Marceline."<br>The young princess stared up at Marceline's hand, trying to decide whether she was friend or foe. Deciding on the former, she smiled as she grasped the cold hand in her own. "I'm Princess Bubblegum."  
>Marceline snickered. "That's not really your name." The princess' mouth hung open as she gasped.<br>"How distasteful, calling a princess a liar." She pouted, turning away from the vampire. Marceline smirked and floated to the princess' front.  
>"Come on. Tell your real name." She whispered softly into the girl's ear.<br>A chill ran down PB's spine, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what made that happen. Butterflies settled in the pit of her stomach. How distasteful!  
>"Well, if it keeps you from badgering me. My name is Bonnibelle."<br>Marceline smiled.  
>"Bonnibelle. What a pretty name..."<p>

* * *

><p>Two years later, the girls had a mixed up relationship. They were friends, yes, but their constant bickering suggested otherwise.<br>Today was PB's 15 birthday, and she chose to spend the day with Marceline.  
>Being a vampire, she stayed the same age forever. To everyone, she was 18.<p>

Bonnibelle looked up at Marceline expectantly.  
>"What, Bonnie?" She asked, using the nickname she made for her.<br>"Where's my present?" Marceline smirked. This girl wasted no time. She reached under the pink bed they were sitting on and pulled out a box.  
>Squealing, PB hurried pulled off the bow and unwrapped the box. Inside was a band shirt. She stared up at Marceline, puzzled.<br>"M-Marcy... This is your favorite band shirt..."  
>Marceline smiled down at the girl. "It's a gift from me to you."<br>Bonnibelle put the shirt down. "Oh no, I couldn't ..."  
>"Quit your bickering, Bonnie, and accept the damn shirt!" The vampire grinned, ruffling the pink girls hair.<br>Huffing, PB folded the shirt and put it in her dresser.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the girls were still laying on the bed, Marceline lazily stroking Princess Bubblegum's hair. The princess was laying against the older girl who was supporting herself with her elbow. The vampire inhaled deeply, the scent of Bubblegum filling her nose as she sighed.<br>The princess nuzzled her head inside the vampire's neck. Marceline grew goosebumps from the touch.  
>Sensing this, the princess took this chance to softly kiss the vampire's neck, moving upwards and dotting her jawline with kisses.<br>Marceline's eyes grew wide.  
>"Bonnibelle, what are you -"<br>She was cut off as the younger girl pressed her lips to hers.  
>"I know you want me," she whispered into the older girl's ear, making her shiver.<br>Giving in, Marceline nibbled on Bonnibelle's ear. A soft moan escaped the younger girl's lips.  
>They were interuppted by a knock on the door.<br>"Hey, PB? I just came by to drop off this, like, present."  
>Groaning, Bonnibelle opened the door to reveal Lumpy Space Princess holding a small box.<br>"It's totally like, cute and stuff." she said, not noticing the vampire hiding in the corner.  
>The princess opened the box to find a bracelet.<br>"Like, look PB. I have one, too," LSP lifted up her wrist and she indeed had a matching bracelet.  
>Bonnibelle was taken by surprise; she didn't think her and LSP were that close but she appreciated the gift anyway.<br>"Oh my gosh, LSP. Thank you so much!" she threw her arms around the cloud shaped princess.  
>Grinning, the princess in the doorway gave PB a friendly kiss on the cheek.<br>"Catch you later girlfriend. Brad totally, like, wants to hang." she said before turning and leaving.  
>Smiling, the pink princess closed her door and turned her attention back to Marceline.<br>"Now where were we?" she asked, taking a step towards the vampire.  
>"Uh, I uh, have to um, go..." Marceline quickly floated out of the window.<br>"Marcy! Marcy, wait!" Princess Bubblegum called out after her. The vampire continued on, ignoring the princess' cries.

* * *

><p>3 years later, on Bonnibelle's 18th birthday, Finn was dragging a reluctant Marceline to the candy castle.<br>"Come on, Marceline! You have to meet her!"  
>Marceline offered a weak smile, her secret not known by Finn.<br>The vampire and the princess haven't spoke since her 15th birthday. This visit would prove to be awkward.  
>As they approached the princess' door, they heard muffled cries. Finn burst through the door, prepared to attack.<br>"PB, what's wrong?" he ran over to comfort her.  
>"H-he came and stole my most valued possession..."<br>Marcelines' ears perked up. Someone had recently stolen her most prized possession as well. Finn had a similar occurrence, and ran out the door.  
>"Come on, we gotta get our stuff back!"<br>PB slowly walked out te door, until she noticed her old friend Marceline.  
>"Um, hey. Finn dragged me along..." she mumbled. Bonnibelle just nodded and followed Finn.<p>

* * *

><p>The trio was sitting in front of a door, confused as to how they should open it. When they sang, the lights lit up but quickly faded.<br>"They just need a little rock!" Marceline exclaimed, pulling out her axe and belting out rock lyrics.  
>The lights lit up halfway, but faded again. Sighing in defeat, Marceline sat down.<br>Finn was chatting way with Bonnibelle as Marceline looked on in envy.  
>Noticing the vampire staring at her, the princess made a disgusted look.<br>"Please avert your eyes, Ms. Marceline. It's quite rude to stare."  
>Marceline hung her head low. Softly, she began to sing.<p>

_La da da da da,_

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground,_

_La da da da da,_

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound,_

_I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,_

_I'm gonna..._

Princess Bubblegum scrunched up her nose and commented. "Marceline, that's too distasteful!"

Anger washed over me. "Oh, you don't like that? Or do you just not like me?"

I continued singing.

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_

_Like all your little loyal subjects do,_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_That must be such an inconvenience to you well,_

_I'm just your problem,_

_I'm just your problem,_

It's like I'm not_, even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem_

Well_, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

_I'm sorry that I exist_

_I forget what landed me on your blacklist,_

_But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so_

_Why do I want to? Why do I want to…_

_To… bury you in the ground and drink the blood from your… Ugh_

The vampire felt pressured with the princess and Finn staring at her.

"Stop staring at me! You through me off!" she shouted over at PB. Finn took a second to think and began singing his own song.

_Everyone… Bubblegum… I'm so dumb… I should have just told you… what I lost was a piece of your hair!_

Now it's gone, gone forever,  
>but I guess, what does it matter?<br>When I just... just had all of you there.  
>Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my friends...<br>if you're even my friends.

Finn realized the door was lighting up. "You like this? This is what was missing! The truth!" he commented, before continuing his song.

_What am I to you? Am I a joke, your knight or your brother?  
>What am I to you? Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?<br>Do you think that I don't understand?  
>I just wanted us together and to play as a band,<br>Last night was the most fun I've ever had,  
>Even liked it when the two of you would get mad... at each other.<em>

Oh, you, a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.  
>You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.<p>

And that's ri-i-i-i-ight I'm talking about the two of you girls.  
>And you, Jake,<p>

I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake.  
>What am I to you?<p>

Marceline joined in. _Am I a joke, your knight or your brother?  
>What am I to you?<br>Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?_

Do you think that I don't understand?  
>I just wanted us together and to play as a band<br>I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair,  
>I'll remember the pasta that we shared... over there.<p>

_Oh oh, you, a-a-a-a-are  
>my best friends in the world.<br>You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.  
>That's ri-i-i-i-ight<br>I'm talking about the two of you girls, and you, Jake,_

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum sang in harmony.

_OooooAaaaa..._

_I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake. _

_OooooAaaaa..._

_Make no mistake, I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real it'll make this do-o-o-or break!_

The door lit up as the sound of a harmony played. It opened, and revealed a dark room.  
>Qucikly, the trio ran inside to get their possessions back.<br>Bonnibelle nudged her old friend and smiled at her. Marceline felt the tip of her ears burn and she blew a kiss.

* * *

><p>After rifling through all the items, Finn held up a band t-shirt and held it up to Marceline.<br>"This must be yours," he commented. Marceline cocked an eyebrow and picked up something else.  
>"No, this is mine."<br>Bonnibelle quickly grabbed the t-shirt.  
>"Actually, the shirt is mine," she said, clearing her throat.<br>The vampire looked over at the princess and saw she was holding the shirt given to her on her 15th birthday.  
>"Y-you still have the shirt I gave you?" she asked, her eyes wide.<br>Bonnibelle smiled.  
>"Of course, dude! I wear it all the time..."<br>Heat rose to Marceline's cheeks as a deep blush appearead on her cold skin.  
>"...to bed." she finished, with a wink.<br>Finn just stared at the two, confused at the wink PB gave. Shrugging, he picked up the piece of hair that belonged to Princess Bubblegum and walked away.

Later that night, Marceline was cuddled up next to the princess. They stared into each other's eyes.  
>The vampire had on boy shorts and a tanktop, while the princess had on the band shirt.<br>Smiling, Marceline reached out and stroked the princess' chin.  
>"I'm so sorry for leaving you," she sighed, placing a kiss on the girl's warm cheek.<br>Bonnibelle leaned over and kissed Marceline full on the lips.  
>"I'm sorry for not chasing you,"<br>The vampire blushed and rolled over on top of Bonnibelle, not missing her chance this time.  
>"Happy Birthday, Bonnie." she whispered into the pink girl's ear.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm planning on this being a one-shot, but I may continue it. Let me know what you want in a review. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I got some good reviews, I'm going to continue this story. I'm sorry it's so short, I wrote this in a rush. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Marceline was happy. Not because she just sucked some good red out of something. Not because she successfully terrorized someone. She was happy because she had Bonnibelle.<p>

The night of the princess' 18th birthday, she confessed her love to Marecline. A blushing vampire kissed the pink princess, and the rest is history.

The only problem? They had to keep their love a secret.

"A lesbian princess?" Princess Bubblegum had commented earlier. "That's so distasteful!"

Marceline knew she had a reputation to keep up, so she barely even tried to argue.

The girls settled on secret midnight dates.

* * *

><p>Later in the year, Princess Bubblegum had a lab accident and reversed in age. She was 13 again, the ages when Marceline first met her.<p>

The whole kingdom was in shock. No one knew what to do!

But Finn? Finn saw this as a wonderful opportunity. He and the princess were finally the same age…

* * *

><p>A tap on her balcony window made the princess alert. She stood up and walked over, seeing her girlfriend floating there. She opened the window, but couldn't make eye contact with the vampire.<p>

Marceline didn't, so she was surprised when the princess didn't kiss back.

"Bonnie? What's the matter?"

The princess breathed out.

"We … we shouldn't be together anymore."

Marceline's whole face dropped.

"What? Why?"

"You see how old I am right now. You see how Finn looks at me. I don't think me and you are gonna work."

A single tear escaped a cold black eye as Marceline turned away.

"You can fix yourself, can't you? Why should Finn even matter?"

The princess sighed as she explained herself.

"I don't think I want to fix myself. I'm going to need a husband… Finn is perfect. He's loved all across Oo and he's a hero. It's obvious he loves me. And anyway, I like being 13. If I stay how I am, Finn and I can get married in 5 years. Everything works out perfectly."

Marceline's nostrils flared. "Everything works out perfectly? What about me? I may be dead, but I have feelings too! I'll leave, fine, but don't come running back to me when your whole life turns to shit."

The vampire opened walked out onto the balcony and sadly floated away.

PB cried softly into her hands. She did what was right.

* * *

><p>"So then I totally beat that monster up. I knocked the fluff out of him!" Finn rambled on with Princess Bubblegum half listening.<p>

Sure, she loved Finn, but she'd never be _in _love with him. He wasn't a girl, on one hand, and he certainly wasn't Marceline.

Marceline. How was she doing? The princess remembered the altercation that took place. She couldn't believe she had the guts to do it, but it had to be done. She had to think of the reputation, the kingdom, her future. She couldn't rule a kingdom with a _wife._

A wife. Was she even really a lesbian? Or was it only Marceline she was attracted to? So many thoughts ran through her mind. It sucked being 13.

Noticing the discomfort in her face, Finn stopped talking.

"What's up, PB? Anything on your mind?"

She couldn't tell Finn. He was so obviously in love with her, she couldn't crush his poor heart.

Smiling, Bubblegum shook her head.

"I just… I really like you, Finn."

His whole face turned bright red.

A lie. She just lied to the poor kid. How distasteful.

"I .. I like you too, PB."

A silent tear fell down Marceline's face, watching the two together. Bonnibelle was serious about this, she realized as she floated away to mourn in the privacy of her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! No more Marceline and PB! Will she try to win her back? Come back for the next chapter to find out ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline watched from afar as Finn slowly won over Princess Bubblegum's heart. The human boy and the princess spent much time together. Bonnibelle quickly forgot about Marceline. Or did she…?

It was a year after the split between Marceline and Princess Bubblegum. The pink girl was in her lab, trying to figure out how she could get back to her original age. She missed the sly vampire; she missed her scent, her touch. She loved Finn, truly she did, but he was more like a brother to her.

With Marceline, the princess just felt so alive. She felt like she could be her true self without being judged. With Finn, she had to pretend to be happy; she had to pretend to love him.

This was not what she wanted anymore. She wanted to live, love, and be happy. With Marceline

_Happy with Marceline…_ she smiled to herself. _That sounds perfect._

-x-

_RING RING._

Marceline lazily lifter her head as her cellphone rang.

"People still bother to call me?" She asked out loud. Without looking at the caller ID, she answered.

"What?"

"Marceline?"

The vampires breath caught in her throat. That sweet voice. She could almost smell the bubblegum through the phone.

"I'm sorry, is this the wrong number?" Marceline caught herself.

"No, it's me. What do you want, PB?" The princess frowned at that. She was used to her calling her Bonnie.

"I just.. I just want to talk."

"So, speak."

Princess Bubblegum didn't even know what she was going to say; she didn't plan this far ahead.

"Um, I, I still love you."

Marceline almost fell out of her seat. Did this girl really think she could call her, confess her love, and everything would be peachy? Did she think she could fuck her over and win her back so easily? Did she think Marceline was a big softy? _Oh, who am I kidding. _Marceline breathed into the phone.

"I still love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is so short. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update too much this week because of school and such, and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Thanks to all those who get alerts from this story! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, so I have no clue where I'm going with this story :P Read, Review, Enjoy!**

Princess Bubblegum shrieked with glee. Finally, she created a concoction that could make her 18 again. She dialed up Marceline excitedly.  
>"Marcy! I can fix myself!" she shouted happily into the phone.<br>"That's great, Bonnie." Marceline replied. "Does this mean we can stop sneaking around?"  
>PB paused. She was a princess. A princess who everyone saw as prim and proper. How would her loyal subjects react if they saw her dating a <em>girl<em>? A _vampire girl_ at that.  
>Marceline sighed into the phone. "I'll take that as a no."<br>"You understand, don't you Marcy?"  
>"Yeah. Completely."<br>-x-  
>No, Marceline didn't understand at all. What was Bonnibelle so worried about? Who cares what people think? She practically the queen, for crying out loud. She could order everyone to be gay. Needing to vent, Marceline picked up her guitar and she began to sing.<p>

_"It's like an everlasting game of hide and seek  
>But, baby, oh baby, I'm becoming weak.<br>I'm tired of hiding and sneaking around.  
>I just wanna hold your hand around town.<br>I don't care what anyone has to say.  
>Why should it matter if you're gay?<br>Or are you just ashamed to be with me,  
>the evil, terrifying vampire queen..."<em>

She dragged out the last note, a tear slipping from her eye. Little did she know, she forgot to hang up the phone.  
>-x-<br>Princess Bubblegum clutched the phone to her ear, a tear begging to make it's way down her face. She had no idea Marceline was hurting this much; but then again, she never asked.  
>Sighing, she thought of her options.<br>A) Come out to the whole kingdom.  
>B) End it with Marceline and save her the heartbreak.<br>C) Ignore all of this and pretend like everything was okay.  
>Choice B was out of the question. She would eventually move on to Choice A when she gained enough courage, so for now, she had to stick to Choice C.<br>_Poor Marceline. She finally finds love and we can't even show it. _  
>-x-<br>Marceline lay on her couch, pondering things. She hated sneaking around with Bonnibelle. It drained her emotionally, knowing she had to hide the fact that her were in love. Sitting up, she grabbed her phone and dialed PBs number.  
>"Hello?" PB answered.<br>"Listen, Bonnie. We need to talk."  
>"Yes, darling?"<br>"I'm not going to stay with you if we have to hide."  
>Princess Bubblegum's breath stopped short. <em>Was she seriously doing this right now? They just got back together!<em>

"Marceline, please don't do this to me. You know this is a hard decision."

"But don't you _love _me?" Marceline shrieked into the phone. Princess Bubblegum sighed.

"Yes, I do. But, I also love the candy people."

"Are they more important than me?"

Princess Bubblegum paused. That was answer enough for Marceline.

"Nevermind. Don't answer that. Have a nice, wonderful, _orgy _with all your fucking loyal subjects!" Marceline screamed, hanging up the phone. As soon as she hit end, she buried her face into her knees and sobbed. On the other side of Ooo, Princess Bubblegum was doing the same.

-x-

Everyone noticed the change in Princess Bubblegum. She was out of it; her eyes carried dark circles and bags; her skin was paler and she lost the sparkle in her eyes. Most of her days were spent inside of her room. The only thing that kept her subjects interested was the fact that she was finally 18 again. Only for Marceline.

Marceline. The name sounded foreign to her. They haven't spoke in almost 2 months. _How is she doing? _Princess Bubblegum asked herself. Then she remembered she shouldn't care. She broke her heart. _But you broke her's first. _

-x-

The vampire queen was laying on her catch, staring at her ceiling. In her arms, she cradled her guitar and began to play. Soon, words formed on her lips and she sang:

"_My pink-skinned love,_

_how do you do?_

_Are you as lost without me as I am without you?_

_Do you lay in your bed and think about me?_

_Or is this just a one-sided thing?_

_I should've known this was just a short fling._

_For you to be a queen, you need to have a king._

_I just wish you could have warned me;_

_I wish you didn't lead me on._

_If only you could hear me singing this song,_

_If only you realized that you were wrong."_

She breathed out when she finished, tears spilling down her cold face. The memory of a heart beat slightly in her chest and her fingers tingled. She had kept her feelings bottled up for so long; it felt good to let them out through song. Now all she has to do is move on and forget about the sweet bubblegum princess.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ash!" Marceline called out, waving a hand in front of her boyfriend's face. He looked towards her with a dazed look on his face.

"Whaa-?" he sputtered out. The vampire sighed. "Were you even listening?" Ash nodded slowly. "Sure, babe. Speaking of sandwiches, can you go make me one?" Marceline sighed, and got up to make Ash his precious sandwich.

She spread mayonnaise angrily on a slice of wheat bread, muttering to herself. Ash never listened to her. He was sexist, believing that Marceline should spend her days wasting away in the kitchen. But, she loved him and he loved her.

Still, he was no Princess Bubblegum.

Marceline hated herself the second that thought escaped her mind. Why did she think that? That stupid, ugly, terrible, pink skinned girl was nothing to her. Nothing to her at all.

-x-

Princess Bubblegum sat with Finn, letting him rest his head in her lap. He was telling her about how he saved Lumpy Space Princess from the Ice King the day before.

"I can't believe he went after LSP of all people!" Finn exclaimed. PB nodded her head, half listening. The other half of her was thinking about Marceline. The vampire queen never left her thoughts. They were in love at one point, and people just don't get over the ones they love. She wanted to call her, talk to her, hear her voice, feel her touch. She just wanted Marceline, but she wasn't sure if Marceline still wanted her and she was too scared to try. Finn stared up at the Princess.

"Hey, PB…"

"Yeah, Finn?"

"Do you still … like me?"

Princess Bubblegum dropped her mouth in shock. She was 18 again, what made Finn think he still had a chance?

Finn got off her lap and hung his head.

"I understand. Nobody in Ooo likes a stupid kid like me…" he sulked off, Jake trailing behind him.

Princess Bubblegum sighed. Everyone she loved hated her.

-x-

"Go make your own fucking sandwich!" Marceline yelled at Ash. "And while you're at it, get the fuck out of my house!"

Ash stared at Marceline in shock. "What do you mean, babe? C'mon, just go in the kitchen and make a sandwich, it'll all be better." His cheek stung as Marceline smacked him.

"Don't you understand? I hate you! I want you out of my stupid life!"

Ash glared at Marceline. "I just wanted a sandwich…" he muttered, walking away.

Tears stung the vampire's eyes. She needed a shoulder to cry on.

When it was around 1 AM, she silently floated her way to an all too familiar house. She let her self in through the un-locked balcony window and slipped into the bed next to the pink princess. She let the tears go as she gently nuzzled her neck, as to not the wake the princess. She fell asleep in that position, her arms casually around the pink girl.

-x-

Bonnibelle woke up and was surprised at what she saw next to her: a sleeping Marceline. She looked so peaceful, and the princess couldn't find it in her heart to wake her up. She lay her head back down and cuddled the vampire closer to her, falling asleep all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short! I wrote this in literally 10 minutes. Didn't wanna leave you guys hanging. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

Marceline woke up and noticed her and Princess Bubblegum's limbs were tangled in each others. Heat rushing o her face, she quickly removed herself and stood up. She allowed herself to smile at the sleeping princess for a few seconds; she looked so peaceful. Sighing, the vampire stepped out onto the balcony again and floated away.

-x-

Princess Bubblegum woke up, and the first thing she noticed was the lack of a certain vampire next to her. Although she knew they weren't close anymore, she was actually looking forward to walking up to the vampire next to her. Then she got to thinking, why was the vampire even here? Something must have happened in order for her to come. _I'll get to the bottom of this._ She thought to herself, walking into the bathroom.

-x-

Marceline got back home, and noticed Ash's stuff was still there. She smiled to herself, and walked into her bedroom.

"Where were you?" Her boyfriend said lazily, blowing the white strip of hair out of his face.

"Just needed to blow some steam off," Marceline replied, kissing him on the cheek. He just smiled up at her.

"Look, babe, I'm sorry about last night. I'll listen to you more, okay?"

"Thank you. Do you want a sandwich?"

"Hell yeah!"

The female vampire floated off into the kitchen and made Ash a sandwich. A smile was evident on her face; she couldn't be happier. She thought for certain Ash would have left after the way she treated him last night.

_**RING RING.**_

Marceline glanced down at her pocket, and saw her phone was lighting up. She grunted as she answered without looking at the screen.

"Yo."

"Hello?"

She froze. The voice was all too familiar. Did she know what happened last night?

"What do you want, Bonnibelle?"

"You slept in my bed last night, at least treat me like I'm a person."

"Fuck, I didn't think you'd find out. Is that why you're calling?"

"Mostly."

"Well, it won't happen again. I was just pissed, okay? Bye." Marceline reached to press end before she heard a faint "Wait, wait!" from the speaker.

"What, what?" She asked, exasperated.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen with Ash?"

"Why do you care?" She replied coldly.

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "Okay, never mind. I won't bother you anymore. Sorry for trying to be a friend. Bye."

"Adios." Marceline hit end, and turned back to the sandwich. She had a pang of hurt in the pit of her stomach, not wanting to say goodbye.

"Hey, Marcy! You almost done with that sandwich?" Ash called from the other room.

She smiled. "Almost, babe!" She had Ash. She didn't need that good for nothing Princess Bubblegum. She broke her heart all too many times.

-x-

Princess Bubblegum stuffed her face into her pillow and sobbed. Why was Marceline so cruel to her? Why couldn't she just understand that she had a reputation to upkeep? She want to be with Marceline oh so bad, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

-x-

Marceline cuddle with Ash, him eating his sandwich happily. She was happy with Ash.

Happy with Ash.

_But not really._

She had a strong craving. A craving for some _bubblegum._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm starting to not like this story :T It's not going as well as I wanted it to. Should I stop? Tell me what you think in a review. Thanks for reading!**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm gonna taste her, just one more time. _Marceline mumbled to herself, stalking around the candy castle. It was night time, so the vampire was clad in a simple gray tank top and black skinny jeans. Her eyes scanned each and every window, finally landing on the one with her target inside. The light was off, which was mostly a good thing. Taking a deep breath, she floated up and landed softly on the balcony.

_Silly Princess, she still keeps her balcony door open. _

She opened the door with ease, sliding into the darkness of the room. A quick scan of the room showed no sign of Princess Bubblegum.

"_I heard, that you … settled down."_

Marceline turned her attention towards the sound of the singing. There was a closed door with a sliver of light pouring out of the bottom. The sound of water was pattering against tiles, indicating the princess was in the shower. A smirk crept across her face as she turned the knob slowly.

"_That you found a boy, and you're married nooooow."_

Light poured out of the door as the door slid open slowly. The princess was oblivious to the intruder in her bedroom.

"_I heard that your dreams came true. Guess he gave you things I couldn't give to you…"_

The hurt was evident in the princess' voice, and Marceline felt the tug of tears in her eyes, but she quickly dismissed it. Everything was about to change between the two.

"_Old friend, why are you so shy?"_

"_For you, there'll be no more crying…" _Marceline sang. Princess Bubblegum's blood ran cold. She peaked her face out of the shower curtain, her eyes landing on a familiar grinning vampire.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, making sure nothing was showing. Marceline just grinned and continued to sing.

"_For you, the sun will be shining_

_And I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright, I know it's right." _

Red tinted on PB's face. "I will not fall into your serenade, Miss Marceline!"

_"To you, I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright, I know it's right."_

An angry sigh escaped the princess' mouth. "Enough, Marcy!"

Marceline reached out and held the princess in her embrace.

"_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before."_

Princess Bubblegum gave in and leaned her head into the vampire's chest.

_"And I wish you all the love in the world_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself_

_And the songbirds keep singing_

_Like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before, like never before,_

_like never before…"_

They finished the song together.

Princess Bubblegum turned around to meet Marceline's empty eyes.

"Why are you here?"

The vampire stuck her tongue out and grinned. "I had a craving for some sweet, _sticky, juicy…" _She paused and brushed her lips against Princess Bubblegum's ear, causing her to gasp.

"…_Bubblegum."_

-x-

Princess Bubblegum turned over and realized there was another mass next to her. She opened her eyes and saw none other than Marceline laying next to her.

_What the…_

She looked down and noticed she was naked. Her mouth shifted into a large 'O', a gasp escaping.

"What did you do to me?" she shrieked. Marceline opened her eyes groggily.

"Huh?"

"Why am I naked?"

"Come on, Bonnie. I know you're smart, figure it out," Marceline chuckled, closing her eyes again.

"Did we… did we have sex?" PB whispered the last word, as if that'll keep it from becoming a reality.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" The vampire teased. She got up and stretched. "I better get home to Ash, he must be worried."

Princess Bubblegum turned red with fury.

"You have a boyfriend and you had … you did … you … with me?"

Marceline shrugged. "Yeah, so? Don't act like you didn't _love _it."

The princess' face just turned an even darker shade of red. She was remembering the feel of Marceline's cold skin against her own hot skin, the way her tongue flicked back and forth on her core, the soft moans escaping her mou -

"No!" She screamed, making her thoughts stop. "We can't do this again. You have a boyfriend and … I'm a princess. I'm almost queen. Queens can't be lesbians. This is wrong. Get dressed, leave, don't come back!"

The vampire just chuckled. "Relax, PB. I won't tell anyone how their precious princess' mouths were sucking on a vampire nipple just minutes before she gave a big speech, how you moaned softly, calling out my name. _'Marcy! Oh my gosh, Marcy! Yes, yes!'" _Marceline teased, sliding her jeans back on.

"Marceline! That is so distasteful!"

"You weren't saying that when your head was between my legs!" The vampire snickered as she floated away from the balcony. "Catch you later, Bonnie!"

And just like that, Marceline was gone.

Princess Bubblegum let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. '_How could you be so weak?' _She asked herself, her brows furrowed. '_How could you let her waltz in her and serenade you? How could you just let her take advantage of you and drive you to … to … sleep with her! You're weak, Bonnie!' _

With a sigh, she got in the shower and _locked the door, _washing away last nights activities.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I'm gonna continue to write, although I think the next chapter is gonna be changed to M , as you can probably tell from this chapter. Tell me what you think in a review or PM :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is kinda... weird. Sorry :S Thanks for the reviews, guys! You make me smile :)**

* * *

><p>"Babe, where you been?" Ash called out as he heard his girlfriend float into his house.<p>

"Around," she replied nonchalantly, going in the kitchen to find something to eat. He walked in as well, and stared at her.

"What?" She asked, annoyance clear in her tone.

"Where have you been?"

"I just told you, around."

"Around where?"

"Why is it so important?" She folded her arms across her chest, black eyes glaring holes into Ash. He blew the white strip of hair out of his face.

"Someone told me they saw you coming out of that … that _princess'_ house."

Marceline's whole expression changed. "W-who told you that?"

"Is it true?"

She hung her head, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "It .. it meant nothing to me. I was just … I have a sweet tooth."

Ash's face flared with anger, as he reached out and smacked Marceline across the face. She just stared at him in shock. "It's over!" he shouted at her.

In a puff of gray smoke, Marceline shape shifted into her werewolf form, grabbing Ash by the throat.

"It's over, huh? Over?" Her voice was deep and demonic sounding. Her grip on his throat was tight and the gray color was draining from his Ash.

"M-Marcy … please …"

"Are we over? Or are YOU?" Her grip tightened and Ash felt his windpipe shattering. "No one and I mean _no one _slaps me, breaks up with me and _gets away with it!" _Marceline hissed, feeling Ash's throat shatter in her hands. As the air escaped his body, she let go and transformed back into her normal form. She looked down at Ash's broken and lifeless body.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>Princess Bubblegum paced around her room, now fully dressed in her normal outfit: a pink dress and her gold crown.<p>

_That rotten Marceline. _She was still thinking of last night's events when there was a tap at her balcony door. Stomping towards it, she threw it open.

"What?" she nearly shouted when she saw Marceline floating there.

"Um, hey, Bonnibelle…"

"Don't 'Hey Bonnibelle' me! What are you doing back here?"

Marceline's eyes shifted from side to side, thinking of what to say.

"I uh, I need your help."

"With what?"

A sly smirk crept up on the vampire's face, and before the princess knew it, she was in the air.

"Put me down, Marceline!" Princess Bubblegum shouted.

"Nope, I need your help."

And with that, the vampire took the princess to her house. The first thing Princess Bubblegum noticed was the blood on the floor of the house.

"Marcy… what did you do?"

A nervous smile found it's way on the vampire's lips.

"See, um. Ash saw me come home and he asked where I was so …"

"So you killed him?" The princess took a few steps back.

"No, no! We argued and then … and then he slapped me."

"Although he shouldn't hit you, thats no reason to kill him."

"I couldn't control myself, Bonnie! That wasn't the first time he's done that…"

Bonnibelle's eyes widened. How could Marceline of all people allow someone to abuse her? "That's why I am how I am … I tease everyone else to relieve the stress of the bruises on me. I finally just … lost it today." She looked up at the princess, her eyes pleading with her to help.

"Aw, Marcy. Come 'ere." The vampire floated into the princess' grasp and they hugged for a while.

"I don't .. I don't know what to do with the body…"

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "We could take him to the lab. I could possibly disintegrate him, or turn him into something else. He won't really be missed…"

Marceline smiled. "Thank you, Bonnie."

The princess sighed. "No problem."

* * *

><p>After Marceline brought the princess back home, they quickly made their way to the lab. Putting on goggles, Princess Bubblegum went to work quickly, trying to make an acid strong enough to melt through a whole body. She finally made a breakthrough after 5 hours of tests. Marceline watched the princess work silently, from a corner in the room. The princess took hold of Ash's dead, lifeless hand and dripped a few drops of some purple, foul smelling liquid on it. In a matter of seconds, the liquid burned through his skin, leaving a hole in it's wake. A squeal made it's way out of the princess' mouth.<p>

"I figured it out! Now all I have to do it put him in a bath full of it, and he'll be gone."

Marceline smiled, a thought forming her head.

"Wow, Bonnie. It's crazy how easily that stuff eats through people."

Princess Bubblegum smiled appreciatively, but was suspicious. "What are you getting at?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just saying … if we ever planned to be mass murderers, we could totally use that."

The princess scoffed. "Don't even joke like that, Marceline!"

The vampire shrugged innocently. "Just a thought…" The princess narrowed her eyes and turned back to her work.

-x-

Another 5 hours later, and Ash was gone from existence. The only thing left of him was a thick green sludge, which hung nastily on the top of the acid the princess had concocted.

Marceline smirked. "How ever could I thank you?" Princess Bubblegum wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"By leaving."

"I have something better…" The vampire strolled over to the princess and grabbed her face. She sniffed, inhaling the strong scent of bubblegum. She stuck her long, snake-like tongue out and ran it along the side of the pink face. Princess Bubblegum shuddered, and leaned in, placing her lips on the vampire's. She took the cold bottom lip into her own mouth, sucking gently on it. Marceline picked up the princess, never breaking the kiss, and fell into bed with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What'd you think? It was kinda weird, I know. The next chapter will almost definitely be M unless you guys don't want me to... Let me know what you guys think in a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Marceline!" A soft moan escaped the princess' lips. She was panting softly and sweat was forming on her forehead.

A muffled voice was heard from in between the princess' legs, as the vampire was obviously preoccupied. Marceline's long, snake like tongue was deep inside Princess Bubblegum, her nose pressed against the princess' core. The vampire removed her tongue and nibbled on PB's most sensitive spot, causing her to scream out in pure pleasure. Smirking, the vampire brought her hand up and shoved 2 fingers inside of her. The princess squirmed around, bucking her hips to meet Marceline's touch. The pink girl's hands were tangled in the gray girls hair, gripping the long strands as she almost went over the edge. Before the princess could finish, the vampire removed her fingers and mouth, and climbed on top of her. She aligned both their centers and began slowly riding her.

"Please, Marcy. Faster!"

No longer hesitating, Marceline humped Princess Bubblegum faster. They both began panting heavily and in a matter of 5 seconds, they both screamed out. Slowing down, Marceline collapsed on top of the princess, sloppily kissing her.

"I can't believe … I let you … do that!" The princess scolded herself between pants. The vampire just smirked and fell asleep

-x-

Princess Bubblegum woke up with Marceline on top of her. Last night's events flowed into her brain and she gasped.

"No, no, no!" She screamed, pushing the vampire off of her.

"Wha…" Marceline sat up, still half asleep.

"Oh my goodness. Did we have sex again?"

"Jeez, princess. You sure have a bad memory."

"I thought I was dreaming …"

A sly grin made it's way on to Marceline's face. "So, you dream about me?"

"That's besides the point!" Princess Bubblegum huffed, getting dressed quickly. "You need to go."

Marceline sighed. "This happens _every _time we have sex!"

"Because we _shouldn't _ be having sex!"

"That's not what you were saying last night!"

The princess turned a dark shade of red. She was still tingling from last night. "We can't do this again."

"That's what you always say!" Marceline said in sing-song tone as she put on her clothes. "I'll be back!" And with that, she floated out of the house.

-x-

The princess sat on her bed which still smelled like what happened between her and the vampire. _I can't believe it happened _again_! _She scolded herself. Then her mind drifted to how it felt. The snake like tongue deep inside of her, the way she nibbled on her core… Princess Bubblegum's hand found it's way inside her underwear as she slowly circled her own clit, thinking of Marceline. She imagined the vampire riding her again, both of their centers bumping each others as she moaned in pleasure. In a matter of 30 seconds, she climaxed, her juice pouring over her fingers. As she looked in shock at her hand, she realized what she needed.

-x-

**RING RING. **

Marceline sighed as she answered the phone.

"What?"

"Marcy, come here. Right now." Princess Bubblegum panted into the phone.

A grin crept up onto the vampire's face.

"Be right there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was a taste of the new and improved rated M story ;P Tell me what you think in a review. Hope you enjoyed ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Okay, I'm sorry for not updating in for-eh-ver :c This happens all the time, I start a story and never finish it -.- I'm determined to finally complete a story, so I was wondering if anyone would like to help me write this? I want to make the chapter's longer and stuff, so I think it'd be good to write in different POVs. Someone could write from PB's POV and I could write from Marceline's (or vice versa, though I'd prefer to write for Marceline.) **

**If you're interested, PM me or leave a review! It'd be awesome if you also include a sample paragraph so I can see if I like your writing style. **

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
